


Possession is nine-tenths of the law

by selfinduced



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jealous Jace Wayland, M/M, Parabatai, Possessive Behavior, jalec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/selfinduced
Summary: Jace watches Alec finally go for what he wants--Magnus.





	Possession is nine-tenths of the law

He smiles when he sees Alec kiss Magnus.

The way he brushes off Maryse and strides purposefully up the aisle away from the altar. The way he grabs him by the lapels, decisively going for what he wants, except on the inside it's not decisive. It's desperation followed by profound relief followed by dissociated panic. Jace feels it all from the inside.

So he thinks the lightning to his gut and the way his own hands clench around air and mouth opens and closes for no reason is part of that feedback.

Alec wanting Magnus. Alec continuing to kiss Magnus like he's forgotten he has an audience, forgotten that he shouldn't even know how to kiss--when had his Alec learned to kiss like that? How had Jace not known?--Alec possessing with his mouth and his hands something that isn't Jace.

What does it mean? Jace kisses people all the time. He doesn't possess them.

He doesn't possess Alec either, apparently.

**Author's Note:**

> uh, hello shadowhunters fandom!!!! i have been mainlining videos of the cast on youtube for 48 hours straight. this is likely to evolve into a full fledged obsession. i feel like Magnus is amazing and Malec is amazing but Jace never realized what it would be like to watch Alec look at anyone else but himself and there's a bit of a tantrum coming. i might write about it.


End file.
